Dangers and Lovers
by PhoenixFire2013
Summary: Luna Moon travels through many dangers...with Lily and Lovers...with Remus Lupin... Remus/OC and Lily/James and Alice/Frank as well as Sirius/OC with songs thatDO NOT belong to me...Rated T 'cause I have no idea how it works. HAVE FUN is my message for you...so...HAVE FUN!
1. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

James Potter, SIrius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, Allison Wood, Alice Smith, and Luna Moon were sitting in a circle.

"What game are we playing now?" Lily asked.

"Lily, bring a basket." Sirius requested. The girls' faces fell.

"Please can we not this game!" Luna begged, her face alight with horror.

"What game are we playing?" Remus asked.

"Strip Truth or Dare." Allison guessed. Sirius and James nodded their heads. Lily sighed and ran up to the girls' dormitories. Luna looked horrified and slowly inched her way to the Portrait Door. Frank sighed and walked over and sat down across from Alice. Lily came back down and set the basket in a corner.

"_Accio_ bottle." James called. An empty firewhiskey bottle floated down from the boys' dormitories. James set the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. It landed on Luna.

"Luna, truth or dare." Luna hesitated. Dare would be something really embarrassing and truth would be devastating if he asks the 'Who do you fancy' question.

"Dare." Luna sighed.

"I dare you to sing a Taylor Swift song." James challenged. Luna rolled her eyes.

"I will NOT take off my shirt. _Accio _guitar." She called. A guitar skimmed down. Luna held it and put the strap over her shoulder. "Hmmm... Lily, how about 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift?" Lily nodded and Luna got the music sheet and placed it on a music stand. She stood up as people crowded around.

"Everybody's waiting,

Everybody's watching

Even when you're sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open"

"The tricky thing

Is yesterday we were just children

Playing soldiers

Just pretending

Dreaming dreams with happy endings

In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords

But now we've stepped into a cruel world

Where everybody stands and keeps score"

"Keep your eyes open"

"Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open"

"So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard

Every lesson forms a new scar

They never thought you'd make it this far

But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you

It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now"

"But you've got something they don't

Year you've got something they don't

You've just gotta keep your eyes open"

"Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes"

"Keep your feet ready

Heartbeat steady

Keep your eyes open

Keep your aim locked

The night goes

Keep your eyes open"

"Keep your eyes open

Keep your eyes open

Keep your eyes open

Keep your eyes open"

"Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping"

"Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open" (Song and lyrics belong to Taylor Swift)

Luna finished and gave a short bow. She grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice and quickly poured herself some and drank it. She spun the bottle. It landed on Lily.

"Truth or Dare." Luna asked, grinning devilishly.

"Truth." Lily replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Hmmm...let's see..." Luna winked at James and said. "Who do you fancy?" Lily gulped nervously. "Oh, the bottle lights up if you're lying."

"Um...James..." Lily squeaked, blushing. James looked in shock. The shock in his eyes then turned into happiness.

"I KNEW IT!" He shouted. Lily glared at Luna and spun the bottle. It landed on Remus.

"Truth or Dare?" Lily asked.

"Dare." Remus tried.

"Okay...I dare you to kiss Luna dear here." Lily smirked at Luna's shock and she nudged Remus towards Luna. Luna squeaked and ran off.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" She shouted, fleeing.

"_Petrificus Totalus._" James shouted. Luna fell flat on her face. Remus grabbed Luna and kissed lips quickly, causing her to blush. Lily took off the spell and watched in amusement as Luna picked up her wand.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PRICK! Locomotor Mortis! Expelliarmus! Mucus Battimus! Petrificus Totalus! MUCUS BATTIMUS!" Luna shouted, causing James to hide behind a couch. James hastily put up a shield. Luna glowered at James and threw a book at his head. James ducked and the book hit Sirius.

"Jeez, woman..." Sirius muttered as Remus spun the bottle. It landed on James.

"Truth or Dare?" Remus asked.

"Dare." James replied.

"Hmmm..." Remus thought. Luna leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made Remus look at her curiously. After James did his dare (which was dressing up like a chicken), the group pulled out sleeping bags and slowly drifted off...well, except for Luna. Luna struggled to zip up her sleeping bag's zipper. Luna shivered as the fire went out. She tried to burrow into the sleeping bag but all she managed was to get tangled up. She yawned and stood up. She jumped onto the couch and grabbed a comforter.


	2. Dangers and Lovers

**Dangers and Horrors**

Luna stretched and stood up. She looked at her friends. They were all still sleeping. Luna walked into her dormitory and changed into a pink summer dress with a small white jacket. She applied a small amount of make-up and ran back downstairs. She grinned as she thought of the perfect way to wake all of them up. She conjured seven buckets and filled them with water.

"Glacius." Luna whispered. She felt the water. Ice cold. Perfect. "Wingardium Leviosa." She then levitated the buckets of water over her friends heads. She then flipped them over and freezing cold water onto her friends. They all woke up drenched in water. Lily rolled over to James' sleeping bag and cuddled under his arm. James was in a state of shock but proceeded to hug her. Sirius glared at Luna and started chasing her. After two minutes, he tackled her and she fell onto Remus. Luna blushed as she picked herself up as Remus muttered angrily under his breath.

"Sorry..." Luna squeaked. "IT'S TIME TO GO TO HOGSMEADE!" Luna yelled before she ran out of the Portrait Door. She hurriedly made her way to the doors and ran into Hogsmeade. She walked over to the Shrieking Shack when she felt a muscular hand cover her eyes. Instinctively, she screamed. She felt her jacket rip as she managed to escape the person's grasp.

"CRUCIO!" It was the last thing she heard before she was engulfed into a world of pain...then, Luna passed out.

_The Castle, ten minutes ago_

"Ugh...let's go..." Remus groaned as he walked into Hogsmeade. He looked around for Luna. "Luna?" He stiffened when he heard a scream from the Shrieking Shack. The werewolf then grabbed Sirius and James along with Lily, Alice, and Frank and they all ran towards the Shack. Remus paled as he heard someone shout

"CRUCIO!" Then they heard more screams. Remus recognized the screams as Luna's. Tears trickled down Remus' face as he saw a man dressed in black standing over a petite shape. Luna stirred feebly as the man grabbed her hair. Remus shot stunning curses at the man as he disapparated, holding Luna as hostage.

"NOOOOO!" Remus screamed, falling to his knees with sobs. The others caught up to see blood splattered all over the grass and a sobbing werewolf. Remus stood up and ran towards the castle, with the group following in tow. He stumbled into the castle, tears cascading into the neck of his shirt. He arrived outside of Dumbledore's office and collapsed in wracking sobs.

The transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall was walking towards Dumbledore's office. She stopped in shock when she saw the Gryffindor Prefect break down in tears.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva asked as she saw six more people coming.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Lily asked worriedly.

"What's the problem?" Minerva asked.

"THEY TOOK HER! DEATH EATERS...WHY!" Remus screamed as Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick walked in.

_Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Luna was jolted awake as she heard a ripping sound. She opened her eyes and tried to get her wand, but she found out that she didn't have any clothing on and was in a prisoner's cell, it seemed. She shivered and curled up in a corner. Her blond hair was caked in a dried layer of blood and there was a cut on her forehead. Luna looked around and saw a cloaked masked man ripping up her clothes in search for weapons. Luna reeled back in fear as the door was unlocked. She wrapped one arm around her legs and the other her chest. She lowered her head onto her knees and sobbed silently. She looked up as the door opened. It was Lord Voldemort.

"It seem that our guest...has awoken." He said in a cold voice. Luna scowled and glared at him.

"Fuck you..." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her.

'Crucio..." Voldemort said. Another cloaked man walked in.

"My Lord, Hogwarts is currently searching for her." Luna recognized the voice. Regulus? Luna narrowed her eyes as Voldemort lifted the curse. Regulus watched sympathetically as Luna was tortured mercilessly as she failed to answer the Dark Lord's question. Luna breathed a sigh of relief as Voldemort walked away. By now, Luna had multiple cuts all over her body as well as bruises and was coated in blood. She had refused to answer questions and had payed the price. Luna looked at Regulus with confusion.

"Regulus? Why are you here?" Luna asked, her throat raw from screaming.

"Luna..." Regulus trailed off. He carefully stunned the other cloaked figure and unlocked her cell. He gave her a hand. Luna looked at him carefully as he wrapped a cloak around her. "Luna, apparate to Hogsmeade" Regulus whispered softly as he gave Luna her wand. Luna looked up at him in disbelief.

"Thank you..." Luna whispered, giving him a weak hug. He hugged her softly and stepped back as she apparated away. Luna felt like she was going through a tube and reappeared in front of The Hog's Head. Aberforth Dumbledore rushed forwards as Luna collapsed. Aberforth looked on in shock but the levitated her towards the castle. Luna's hand lay limp by her side, holding her wand.

"LUNA!" A shape ran down from the castle. It was Remus. He sobbed at her condition and carried her up to the castle after thanking Aberforth. He rushed through the front doors and into the Great Hall. Everyone stared in shock. Madam Pomfrey recovered first and hurried towards Luna's body. Luna leaned against Remus as tears trailed down from the corners of her eyes. Albus and Minerva, as well as Flitwick and Slughorn all rushed down as the students looked on in shock and horror. Madam Pomfrey had several tears running down her face as she levitated Luna gently towards the Hospital Wing. Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Allison, and Remus all followed her to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey set her down in a bed and drew the curtains around her. She frowned as she opened the curtains.

"Ms. Evans and Ms. Smith, can you help me get Ms. Moon here cleaned up?" She asked carefully. Lily and Alice levitated Luna's unmoving body towards the prefect's bathroom. They carefully got rid of the blood and dressed Luna in comfortable pale blue robes. Luna shivered as Lily and Alice levitated her back to the Hospital Wing. Luna sat up in the bed and summoned her guitar.

"Ms. Moon-" Madam Pomfrey started.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, I love singing too much." Luna cut in and grabbed a guitar pick. She propped herself up as Remus sat down next to her bed. Luna started playing a melody.

"JAR OF HEARTS!" Alice yelled. Luna flashed her a grin.


End file.
